Ares and the dragons
by TheGoldenFury65
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless are separated through the the daytime by both there duties to the isle of Berk, but as the two embark on their nighttime flight, they are interuppted by a mysterious man and his very familiar looking dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the how to train your dragon franchise, only the characters I create!**

It had been a very long day, for Hiccup and Toothless at least. Hiccup had to deal with many obnoxious Vikings, and Toothless had to deal with just as many annoying dragons. Now, they loved the respective tribes they served, but, as the day goes on, the two begin to become tired and worn down, and do become easily aggravated.

After they had finished their very stressful and tiring work, they went for their nighttime flight. Hiccup had given Toothless the lightest and most comfortable sattle to lighten the load for his exhausted dragon. When they had everything ready, the two launched off the dragon stable platform and flew toward the moon. Hiccup always enjoyed flying, especially near the surface of the ocean. He loved the smell of the ocean that would splash at him. Toothless also enjoyed flying, but he loved it more when he was able to fly alone with Hiccup, it was something he barely got to do anymore. The pair flew calmly and smoothly, enjoying every bit of mist and chilling breeze that came off the water, but as they shot upward towards the dark, moonlit sky, Toothless began to feel uneasy. "You smell something bud?" Hiccup whispered to his dragon, Toothless shook his head, not trying not to ruin their flight because of his own suspicion.

But the night fury had seen and heard something, he had seen large shadows, sharply piercing through the starry night. Hiccup had a thought in the corner of his mind to turn back, when all of a sudden a massive dark form, cover the bright face of the moon. Toothless, taking notice of this, rapidly flew after the dragon. The loud, booming sounds of some gigantic animal moving over the surface of the ocean into and through the sea stacks being his guide until he finally met a clearing.

"Where could it have gone?" Toothless frustratingly thought to himself, but as if hiccup could read his mind, he replied, "I don't know bud." Hiccup then turned his head to scan the ocean behind him, but was met by the large face, of a very massive dragon. A dazed Hiccup looked up to notice a small, wooden platform standing on it's back, this puzzled Hiccup, until a tall man in a black clock with seemingly metal gloves and a metallic ghost looking mask turned around to stare silently at them. They sat there in silence for A while, until someone threw an axe at him. He immediately caught it in midair, that's when Astrid and Heather jumped onto his dragon and readied themselves for a fight. Hiccup shouted at them, "Great to see we had people following us, just great." "Well I thought you said the more, the merrier?" Astrid replied in a mocking tone. Heather was the first to strike with her double edged axe. He caught her strike and threw her back.

Astrid brought out her sword as did he. His sword was like Hiccup's. But much longer and instead of fire on the blade, there was bright red lighting. When she tried to strike at his head, he simply put his sword in a block position and when their swords met, Astrid's groncle iron sword, was cut in half


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any part of httyd, I only own Ares and his dragon Grim.**

Astrid tumbled back as the cloaked man retracted his blade into the hilt. This put Hiccup slightly at ease, Toothless then jumped on top of the red death's head, despite the obvious irritation the large dragon displayed. Hiccup quickly dismounted and pulled out his flame sword. He quickly swung at his thigh, but accomplished nothing due to the masked man quickly deflecting his strike. He then put his hand up, "Stop". Hiccup found his voice deep and solid. While Astrid and Heather found it soothing. Toothless also found it soothing in a way. "We need not be advisories." "I only disire to know who's territory I am in."

"You are in Berk's territory." Hiccup replied. " I assume that Night Fury of yours is the alpha of this territory?" He questioned. "How can you tell?" Hiccup asked. "It's posture implies a higher rank among the dragons." Hiccup was surprised, he knew he had a lot to learn from his mother, but he doubted that even she could tell the rank a dragon held simply by it's posture. The man looked out over the ocean and saw the massive storm clouds comming towards them. "I best be leaving to avoid the storm." He said, out of the massive torm clouds, lightning and thunder began to spark. "You and your dragon should come back with us to Berk, that storm will reach us soon." The man stood frozen for a few seconds, but slightly nodded. They flew off, going extremely fast to avoid the raging storm behind them. Astrid was riding on Stormfly, when she noticed a large shadow above the unstable and furious surface of the ocean. She looked up to see the man, his cloak whipping heavily and thunderously in the air, the rain pouring down hard on the others, forcing them to hold their heads low to their dragon's back, seemed to barely faze him as the water drops simply rolled off his metallic face. " Like...Tears?" Astrid mumbled. She looked ahead and began to see Berk. Once landing on the island, Hiccup offered a tour for their visitor, but the two men were also accompanied by Astrid and Heather, their repeated asking where he learned his fighting technique was enough to drive anyone insane. "Girls, leave- wait... I never did catch your name." The man looked back at them, his ghost like mask, made shivers go down even Toothless spine. "My name is Ares."

 **3 hours later**

"Ares, what do you think of Berk? Hiccup asked. Ares paused, " It's definitely different than some of the other villages I visit." Hiccup had been showing him around, asking where he would like to stay, "The underground caverns will do, thank you." Ares politely answerd the Berk chief. "You're welcome Ares." Hiccup replied, latter, Ares and his dragon flew to the underground caverns and began a little one sided conversation, "They seem pretty nice." Ares mumbled loud enough for his dragon to hear. He game a slight rumble back. "I hope it doesn't take too long for this storm to clear up." Ares said while walking over to a large brown chest that was attached to the platform on Grim's back. His dragon then responded as if saying "I know you don't really want to leave Ares" After his dragon fell asleep, Ares thought aloud, "I guess Grim knows me better than I thought."

 **Much longer chapter, no reviews on the last one, but I understand that because the first chapter was not a whole lot to review, I'm hoping this one is more to review! I'm also very thankful to the 38 viewers I had on the last one! Thank you all for reading! I hope this one is much better than the last one!**

 **Goldie out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own htty, The only characters I own are Ares, Grim, and Masquerade**

When Ares woke up, he heard footsteps in the cave. He quickly crawled towards the cave wall still wrapped in his cloak. He got a view of the intruders, it was obvious they were going to try to rudely wake up Grim. " Do they have a death wish?" He pondered to himself. As he continued to observe them, he noticed they both looked exactly the same. After listening to their whispering snickers, he began to believe one of them was a girl, but couldn't be certain unless he saw them in broad daylight.

He quickly, yet silently, tackled them. After quickly grabbing their fur vests and lifting them in the air, they both attempted to yell at him, when he dropped them and put his hands on their mouths moved his hands to their mouths. "If you two nimrods wish to see the light of day again, I would try not to wake that dragon up too soon." He whispered to them. He lifted his hands from their mouths slowly, They both, wide eyed, nodding their heads at the same time, got up and backed out of the cave.

After they had gone, Ares brushed himself off and whispered "That was easy." As if on cue, his dragon revealed he had been awake the whole time and decided to give him a lick. Ares gave a disgusted laugh as he and Grim began to play and wrestle in the cave.

 **5 months later**

After months of sweaty work, Hiccup and Toothless had found some spare time and decided to take the morning off and head to Outcast island. Hiccup invited the other dragon riders to come with him and he also planned on inviting Ares in person. But when Hiccup approached Ares, he noticed a slight flash of anger and dread in his eyes, which puzzled Hiccup, but what puzzled Hiccup more was why Ares would not want to go. "Ares! The island has beaches! Crystal clear, warm water! Sunny skies! Astrid tells me people love that kind of stuff!" "Sorry Hiccup, I got-Uh, I've got to... Go find some dragon..eggs?" Ares replied with some uncertainty in his voice. "Fine! If you must! Just hold down the fort while I'm gone will ya?" "Sure." After replying to Hiccup's request, the chief mounted and flew off with the others. Astrid then walked up behind him looking up at hiccup riding off."You know, sometimes I worry about him." Ares, while not surprised by her suddenly appearing behind him, was surprised Astrid had stayed behind.

Now usually, no one would go to Outcast island for relaxation, but the island had undergone recent changes. The rocky peaks were now covered with a lush supply of vegetation and flowers. In the center of the island, what was once a large, empty hole leading to the ocean, was now surrounded by golden sand and was filled with crystal clear water, filled with fish and other sea life. The island had become a type of relaxation spot for dragons and humans alike.

Once they landed, Hiccup told them they had three hours and should probably spend them wisely. Most of the riders went swimming, but the twins were seeing who's skull could last longer against head butting the palm trees. While the people were swimming in the water, the dragons were sitting out on the beaches warming up in the sun. All except one, Toothless was sitting tall on a rock watching over the beach. Hiccup came from under the water and looked at his dragon,"Won't you ever take a brake bud?" Toothless looked at him. Annoyed, he made a noise as to signal a "no". Hiccup snorted and Toothless started to snarl, "Alright, bud,I get it!" Hiccup turned around to the the others while all the dragons began to snarl. Hiccup turned around to tell them to stop, but only saw a man, about the height he was, about as skinny as he was, wearing regular attire, but he wore a brown mask made out of worn cloth. As Hiccup approached the man, Toothless quickly rushed to his side. "Who are you? Hiccup asked in a serious tone. "What do you make of me?" He replied in a gargled voice. "An insane lunatic?" Hiccup replied in a mocking tone.

Snotlout moved close to his dragon, still staring at the man. "Hookfang? Fire!" The Nightmare began to fire when the masked stranger put his had up in a "stop" position. The nightmare then closed his eyes and fell down. Snotlout ran over to his dragon to see if he was alright. The other dragons started to fire but met the same fate as he put his hand up. Toothless looked in shock and fury as he jumped forward and ignited his alpha markings. The man then turned around and put his hand up again and all except Hiccup and his dragon fell down, sleeping.

"Would you two kindly come with me? We can still make the party!" Toothless and Hiccup gave each other very concerned looks as the man put his had up and they both passed out...

 **I would like to thank the 100 people who read my stories in the last 4 days! And a huge thank you to the 62 people who visited my profile! This chapter I hope is a lot better!**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own httyd I only own Ares, Grim, Olivia, and Masquerade

Berk hospital, Ares POV

I woke up with a jerk. My head was throbbing. I was sweating and hyper ventilating. I grasped at my head, worrying they had taken my mask off, fortunately, they had not. "Hiccup had honored my request?" I questioned myself. I attempted to sit up only to be met with a sharp pain in my thigh. I carefully and slowly sat up. I noticed that they had not removed much of my clothing and had only cut through it when there was an injury in the some places. I looked to where the pain was coming from. Two bandages hand been placed on both sides of me. One was on my left lower hip, and the other was on the right side, right under my ribs. I observed my surroundings, I saw I was in a large room. It had wooden support beams at the roof, but the walls were made out of smooth stone. I spotted a large black wing. I looked over to see Toothless. He had 4 large bandages on the left side of his stomach. My head began to hurt once more with what I had just seen. I began to question my sanity. I was jerked out of my thoughts when I heard someone coming in.

Third person POV

Hiccup came in, accompanied by three others. Ares recognized two of them as Astrid and Snottlout. The third one Ares didn't recognize. The woman had only slightly pale skin and wore a skin tight silver shirt but wore a short chest plate over it. She wore baggy brown pants that had metal knee pads and long Black boots. She had gold, shiny eyes as well as brownish blond hair. Ares barely noticed the others with her in the room. He could not fully understand why. He slowly turned his head to see the others, he noticed they all had very stern faces. He tilted his head slightly as he studied their grim expressions. They seemed almost devoid of any emotion besides anxiety. "We're evacuating the island." Hiccup said, his words slightly echoing in the hallways. Ares was completely surprised, almost astonished that one man could force an entire island to evacuate. This however, did not make Ares move, or even twitch in the slightest. He kept his composure and only slightly nodded. "The wounded first." Hiccup said, glancing over in Toothless' direction. The dragon, made no movement, he only opened his eyes and let out a sorrowful purr. Hiccup turned away from his dragon and looked towards Astrid. "You're going too Astrid." Hiccup said to his significant other. "But Hiccup, I'm no good to the island on one of those boats." Astrid replied. "But you're no good dead either." Hiccup stated softly. "For all I know, he could be planning to blow this whole island." "You don't know that." Astrid said. "I would rather not take a chance." Hiccup replied. Hiccup then embraced Her and began to hold her in his arms. Ares was never good in romantic situations as he did not understand them in the slightest. In most cases, he would move his body slightly in unease. However, he felt that he should not do that as it might insult the pair. He simply looked passed them, looking at the doorway that remained open, rain that had recently began, trickled down the doorway's arch. Thunder boomed as lightning flashed.

The injured were taken first. After all the fires, there was quite a number of injured people. The boats were overcrowded. There were so many, all the boats had been used in the evacuation. Several times, the rain caused many people to slip and fall. Sometimes, they would slip and fall off the docks entirely. As Hiccup watched, he remembered what Ares had told him that Masquerade had said. "He was right..we do rely heavily on our dragons" Hiccup told himself. The dragons were still very hostile and could not help, almost half of the men had been killed or wounded andToothless was not flying anytime soon. Luckily, the fires within the weapon stash and other buildings had been put out, but had been destroyed.

Ares was still standing on the edge of a cliff, and was watching the entire exodus. Before it had started, he had disappeared from the hospital so he would not take up needed space on the boats. His dragon silently stood at his side. Ares gently put his hand on the Red Death's shoulder as the two remained silent, concealed in the shadows of the night. Grim's head perked up slightly. Ares and the dragon looked at each other. Ares silently nodded. Ares mounted his dragon and the pair silently took off. Grim shot up into the air, it was cold. All of the trees had either died or had frozen. Severe winds blew harshly through Ares' robes, even blowing his hood off to reveal his white mask's blank expression. Grim let out a faint growl, signaling he could smell something. Ares could then see a distant light, After lowering, Ares could see and was close enough to make out a tower and the figures on the tower. he told Grim to silently fly to the side of the watch tower. Once there, Ares jumped off his dragon and began to climb. Ares had much upper body strength so the climb did not take very long to accomplish. Once at the top, Ares slightly peaked his head over the top of the wall. He saw 4 guards, all at the edges of the tower, and Masquerade at the front of the tower. Ares creeped along the floor, never making a sound, and hid in the shadows anytime he found one. Ares was carrying a black rope and tied it to one of the brick pillars and tied it to his waist. He snuck up behind one of the guards, covered the guard's mouth and grabbed the arm. After accomplishing this, he jumped off the edge, letting go of the guard, letting grim catch him with his claws. Ares repeated this over and over again until no guards were left. He began to approach Masquerade, lighting sword in hand. Masquerade turned around, a short metal pole in one hand, a fire sword in the other. "Are you ready for the fire works?" Masquerade questioned "There won't be any fire works!" Ares snapped back. He rushed toward Masquerade as their blades clashed.

Okay, maybe not time for the "oh no toothless!" Moment, but we're getting there! Now, a big thank you to the 500 people who have read my story! It's only been a month and half a thousand people have read my story! Thank you very much and I'll see you on the next chapter! P. S. Even if only in reality only a hundred people have read my story, I'm still glad they read it over and over again! Hopefully get some reviews! Goldie out!


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own htty, I only own the characters I create!**

 **Dragon Island**

The dragon patrol reached the cave that Masquerade had told them to find at dusk. They were surprised to find the cave completely unguarded. "Well, kinda expected that loon to have Hiccup and Toothless guarded." Astrid murmured. They rushed into the cave and found Hiccup, Toothless and the others tied up, unconscious. "Thank the Lord the twins are unconscious, I don't think I would be able to take their stupidity right now." Ares thought to himself.

 **Berk**

It was nightfall on Berk. Masquerade was being interrogated over and over. After the tenth interrogator left with no luck, Heather finally went down to the prisons to 'talk' to the freak. Once she opened the cell door, she realized what she was dealing with. "They send a pretty girl to interrogate me? They must really be out of ideas huh?" Masquerade mocked. Heather moved closer, cautiously. "You look nervous, is it the mask, here." Masquerade said, taking off his mask to show a face. His skin was only slightly pale. He had ocean color eyes and messy brown hair. You could consider him slightly handsome.

"Better?" Masquerade asked. "Much." Heather retorted. "Now I can tell if you're lying or not."

"Well, all I have to say to you, is, I won't tell you anything!" Masquerade giggled

Heather punched him in the face sending him tumbling backwards, she had expected him to moan in pain after being punched in the face, but he just laid there laughing.

"You can't.. Threaten me in the slightest! Not with all your strength or your double bladed axe! What did you think you were going to accomplish?! I'm the only one who knows Ares' greatest secret! I know what's coming! Is this what you want to know? Well, I'll let you know one thing!

 **Dragon Island**

Hiccup slowly woke up, once he saw Ares and the others, he realized, all the fighting dragons had come with Ares and Astrid to save him and the others, they were not guarding the storehouse, not guarding the island. Berk was, alone..

This was true, they truly had left Berk... Alone... With Masquerade.

 **Berk**

Out of Masquerade's continuous laughing, he finally managed to speak, "It's time to spread the word! Heather looked at him with a horrified look, "And the word is..PANIC!"

 **Dragon Island**

Ares looked at the group of people coming out of the cave and noticed something: the trip wire. Ares quickly jumped on top of the people he could reach, and as if he could read Ares' mind, Grim wrapped his wings around everyone Ares wasn't protecting as the explosion went off. Unfortunately, Grim's mighty wings could not cover his eyes and protect them from the flash.

 **Berk**

Large blasts went off in several places, 2 houses, the dragon ring, the Great Hall, and, the prisons. When the black powder went off, Heather was flung against the wall. She was in a pile of rubble. She could smell the smoke in the air, she could hear the crackling fire, slowly moving towards her. She opened her eyes to see masquerade getting up. Once he was up, he began to walk closer to her. When he was right beside her, he crouched down and whispered into her ear, "You know the thing about chaos, it spreads to every corner! Soon, even you will be fighting for your life with no idea who's side your on." He began to giggle as he exited the prison.

The places Masquerade had hit were now in flames. Vikings running towards the Great Hall. Children crying and screaming in the distance. It made him feel good. With all the Vikings devoting themselves to putting out the flames in the Great Hall, Masquerade was free to find what he needed. He wandered to the storehouse where he knew he could find what he was looking for. He then lit a stick of black powder and threw it up in the air. It's red flames signaled all of his men to come to him.

 **Dragon Island**

The blast was so powerful, it tore through Ares' cloak and nocked Grim onto his side. After regaining his footing, Ares looked up, only to see his dragon grasping the top, right side of his face, flinching in pain, and roaring in agony. Ares ran to his dragon, grabbing one of his claws and practically begged his dragon to tell him what was wrong. "Grim, please tell me what's wrong with your eyes!" The left side eyes looked at him apologetically, but he finally lifted his large paw to show his eyes. They were pale."You're...Blind."

 **Duh duh dun! Uh oh! It's the bad guys! Thank you all for the visitors! Thank you to** **bluecatcinema** **for reviewing my story! Whenever I get a review, I will put his or her name in the authors section! So thank you to you all! I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Berk**

Masquerade was surrounded by 10 men. All taller than him and wearing the same looking masks. "Welcome my freaks!" Masquerade said joyfully. Masquerade turned around and one of the men looked as if he was drawing a knife from his pocket. Masquerade stopped dead in his tracks as if he could hear the man slowly lifting the knife from his pocket. He turned around like lightning, and swiftly rushed the man, the one that had failed to get the knife, the one who was now being impaled by a knife Masquerade had been hiding in his sleeve. Masquerade was moving the knife around while staring into the man's eyes through his mask. "Maybe you'll do better next time?! Ah ha ha ha!" The man fell to the ground, dead, while Masquerade kept laughing. "In we enter gentlemen!" Masquerade said, sounding overjoyed. Masquerade finally found what he had been looking for: dragon root...

 **Dragon Island**

The others watched helplessly. Even Hiccup and Toothless were at a loss. All they could do was watch as Ares and Grim stared at each other.

 **Toothless POV**

"I'm the the alpha dragon. I'm capable of defeating dragons much larger than me. I was able to dive into a raging cloud of fire and ESCAPE without a scratch. I could have shielded his eyes from the blast! Why didn't I? Why? But now I'm here, I'm here, just watching as one of my many friends, slowly looses his sight. Because of my weakness, he will never be able to see the right side of the world again

 **Third person view**

After what seemed like an eternity, Ares finally broke the silence by breathing in, and said, "I'm sorry..." Grim looked right back at him with a weak smile on his face, as If to symbolize a "You don't have to apologize." And gave him a friendly lick on the face. After wiping the slobber off his mask, Ares turned to the others and nodded to Hiccup. Hiccup turned around and gave the order for the riders to begin mounting their dragons and to start heading for Berk.

 **Berk**

When they arrived at Berk, everyone but Ares showed shock on their faces. There were large fires all over Berk, they could here people yelling in the smoke clouds the fires gave off. Everyone was scrambling to find out where Masquerade was. But Ares had already figured out where Masquerade would be. He looked for the Forge and saw Masquerade and his men standing there. He began to glare at the psychopath, until Hiccup woke him out of his thoughts, "Ares and me will take out Masquerade. Everyone got that?" Hiccup stated. Everyone nodded. The patrol headed towards the fires to help put them out while Hiccup and Ares headed towards The forge.

When they arrived, it had begun raining and masquerade was no where in sight. There was a large pot, probably full of some type of liquid, sitting over a small fire. Ares and Hiccup walked over to the pot, "I wouldn't open that if I were you.. Well, unless you want to be a dinner show!" The two turned around to see Masquerade, wearing the same mask, while now wearing a black tunic with a long vest that extended to his knees.

"What's your game?" Hiccup demanded. Masquerade looked at them with boredom in his eyes. "If you really must know, I'll tell you." Masquerade turned away to look at the large boiling pot. "You keep all the dragon root in the storage house, so, I captured you when you were given time off from your, ' Cheifly duties' So they would send all of Berk's dragon riders to go, and search everywhere to find you. That's when my men would arrive on the island under the guise of traders."

"While everyone was searching elsewhere, Ares would search the last place you went: Outcast Island. Yes, I meant to be captured. "Why?" Hiccup asked. " "To get Ares to bring me to Berk of course! Then, I told him where you were. He expected a fight, so he took all the fighting dragons wit him to find you. So blah, blah, blah, I attacked Berk while they were gone. This is getting boring and I have a very tight schedule, so unfortunately, I'm going to have to cut our group therapy session short!" Masquerade said.

He picked up the top of the pot and a green mist rose out of the pot. Right as the mist was released, all the dragons on Berk went crazy. They started to attack everything. Not just humans and each other, but carts, trees, even their own shadows. The Vikings had been completely unprepared for this, most of them had been at the Great hall, far from the forge and weapons. They were defenseless.

Toothless and Grim heard the chaotic events that were taking place and turned to look. They saw a giant mushroom cloud of flames go up in the middle of the village. "Masquerade, stop this." Ares yelled. Masquerade was to fascinated to reply. He had noticed that Grim and Toothless were not affected in the slightest by the air form of dragon root. "Maybe they need a more, 'Personal touch'." Masquerade thought to himself. He was taken out of his thoughts as he was punched in the face by Ares.

Masquerade fell to the floor, laughing. He got back up and looked at Ares. "I've always wondered what this stuff does, I guess it's time to answer that question!" Ares lunged at him, but was met with a knife in the side. He fell to the floor, slightly moaning. He attempted to get back up, but his vision was blurred. He was able to recover his footing, but had to lean up against the wall. Masquerade began to back up slowly, knife still withdrawn. The knife had a green liquid coated on the edge of the knife. Hiccup was fully aware of the danger and alerted the dragons.

Hiccup drew his flaming sword and prepared himself for a fight. Masquerade quickly ran up to him. Hiccup attemp ted to cut him down with a killing strike to the thigh, but Masquerade was able to barely dodge it. Toothless quickly jumped on top of Masquerade before he could strike at his rider and had him pinned down. "Looks like you have the advantage here." Masquerade said plainly. But Toothless' eyes abruptly went as thin as paper. The dragon roared out in in pain as he he was harshly shoved off. Toothless roared in agony until he passed out. Hiccup had a look of fury and horror as Masquerade got up. "Don't worry, he'll live, well, as long as you stop all the bleeding!" Masquerade lifted Toothless' limp leg to reveal that he had stabbed him more than once. He turned to look at a snarling Grim. Fury in his eyes. "Don't worry, I haven't forgot about you!" Masquerade lifted his hand, and Grim passed out. He then turned to the weakened Ares, "Sweet dreams!" He stabbed Ares again and Ares fell to the ground, griping his wound. As Masquerade walked out of the Forge, he mumbled, "Brother."

 **Dun, dun, dun! I told you that they had a close relationship! But, they didn't have one at all! That's my little riddle for the next chapter! Thank you all so much for 407 views! And thank you to** Guest **for reviewing! I had to put a pause on Ares' backstory for little bit so that it didn't slow the pace that we were at, so sorry for those who wanted more of that. You all are so awesome and I shall see YOU, on the next chapter, Goldie out!**

 **Ps. Here's the riddle if you missed it!**

 **-they had a close relationship, but they didn't have one at all...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own httyd, I only own Grim, Ares, and Masquerade**

Ares' Dreamworld, Ares' POV

The gash bled out. I could feel it. My head was throbbing and I had a huge headache. I couldn't see anything. I tried to open my eyes but the area around me remained black. I heard an echo, it didn't sound too far from me. At first I thought I was still lying face first on the ground, but as my surroundings got brighter, I discovered, I had been walking in a tunnel. But, this tunnel, seemed, familiar?

Third person POV

The tunnel was made out of cobblestone. It was a very old, and wet tunnel. At the end of the the tunnel was a little street. Surrounding it, were poorly made Viking structures. The buildings were deep in trash, and 4 or 5 people were sleeping in the trash. When Ares saw this, he quickly understood why this place was familiar to him, but he couldn't tell when in his childhood had he seen this street corner.

A woman came running down the same tunnel Ares was in, three men were running after her. The woman wore raggedy, beaten down clothes. Ares did not recognize the woman. But she appeared to be about 23 years old and looked very beautiful. The men following her were carrying knives and swords. Ares, not wishing any harm to the woman, ignited his sword and attempted to disarm the men, but discovered, they weren't real and he couldn't hit them. He followed them as they chased the woman. Ares noticed that she had been carrying something, a large sack on her back.

She looked exhausted. The woman pulled the large sack off her back and opened it, revealing two 6 year old boys. They both wore ripped, faded tunics. One had messy brown hair with ocean eyes, and the other had the same hair, but less pale skin and burning red eyes. The paler one was shorter, but both were extremely skinny. These two boys, were Ares, and Masquerade. And the woman was his mother. Ares put the pieces together, and it took every piece of discipline he had, not to yell out in anger. He could not believe that he and Masquerade, were brothers.

He then heard thundering footsteps coming from the alley. The men had found her. Two drew their weapons while the third one grabbed Ares' mother by the hair. The two boys were yelping as the men began to grab them by their throats. They began to beg for their mother. She was forced to watch helplessly as the men punched both of her sons in the forehead. They tumbled to the ground. Masquerade knocked out, Ares gasping for air. The mother cried out at the sight of her two sons being hurt, she began to fight back, but was punched harshly in the nose...twice...killing her...

The man let go of her hair, as her lifeless body tumbled to the ground. The still awake Ares was crying. He grabbed his mother's limp hand and whispered with extreme desperation and sadness in his voice, "I love you mommy..."

 **Wow... That was the saddest chapter I've EVER written. I apologize for having to put Ares' backstory on hold for a bit. Don't think it's over though, still some more stuff to sort through before we get to the big showdown "ahem.. toothl.. cough, cough.. almo.. dies.. cough." Sorry about that, so get out your handkerchiefs people, I'm getting ready to smash your hearts some more! (I'm so evil!) Goldie out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own httyd I only own Ares, Grim, Olivia, and Masquerade**

Berk hospital, Ares POV

I woke up with a jerk. My head was throbbing. I was sweating and hyper ventilating. I attempted to sit up only to be met with a sharp pain in thigh. I carefully and slowly sat up and looked to where the pain was coming from. Two bandages hand been placed on both sides of me. One was on my left lower hip, and the other was on the right side, right under my ribs. I observed my surroundings, I saw I was in a large room. It had wooden support beams at the roof, but the walls were made out of smooth stone. My mind was blank until I spotted a large black wing I looked over to see Toothless. He had 4 large bandages on the left side of his stomach. My mind was then overrun with what I had just seen. I began to question my sanity. I was jerked out of my thoughts when I heard someone coming in.

Third person POV

Hiccup came in, accompanied by three others. Ares recognized two of them as Astrid and Snottlout. The third one Ares didn't recognize. The woman had only slightly pale skin and wore a skin tight silver shirt but wore a short chest plate over it. She wore baggy brown pants that had metal knee pads and long Black boots. She had gold, shiny eyes as well as brown hair. She was as tall as Hiccup, unlike the other two Vikings. Ares barely noticed the others with her in the room. When he looked at the others, he noticed they all had very stern faces. "We're evacuating the island." Hiccup said Ares was not surprised at all by this bit of news. He knew what his 'brother' was capable of. "The wounded first." Hiccup said, glancing over in Toothless' direction. "You're going too Astrid." Hiccup said to his girlfriend. "But Hiccup, I'm no good to the island on one of those boats." Astrid replied. "But you're no good dead either." Hiccup stated softly. "You don't know that." Astrid said. "I would rather not take a chance." Hiccup replied. Hiccup then embraced Her and began to hold her in his arms.

The evacuation quickly ensued. The injured were taken first. After all the fires, there was quite a number of injured people. The boats were overcrowded. There were so many, all the boats had been used in the evacuation. Berk was in chaos. The dragons were still very hostile and could not help, almost half of the men had been killed or wounded, Toothless was not flying anytime soon, the weapon stash and other buildings that had been on fire had been put out due to the current rain, but had been destroyed. And the greatest threat of all: Masquerade was still on the loose.

Ares was standing on the edge of a cliff, and was watching the entire exodus. Before it had started, he had disappeared from the hospital so he would not waste much needed space on the boats. His dragon silently stood at his side. Ares gently put his hand on the Red Death's shoulder as the two remained silent, concealed in the shadows of the night. Grim's head perked up slightly. Ares and the dragon looked at each other. Ares silently nodded. Ares mounted his dragon and the pair silently took off. They finally came across a tall watchtower at the top of the island. Once Ares was close enough to make out figures on the tower, he told Grim to silently fly to the side of the watch tower. Once there, Ares jumped off his dragon and began to climb. Ares had much upper body strength so the climb did not take very long to accomplish. Once at the top, Ares slightly peaked his head over the top of the wall. He saw 4 guards, all at the edges of the tower, and Masquerade at the front of the tower. Ares creeped along the floor, never making a sound, and hid in the shadows anytime he found one. Ares was carrying a black rope and tied it to one of the brick pillars and tied it to his waist. He snuck up behind one of the guards, covered the guard's mouth and grabbed the arm. After accomplishing this, he jumped off the edge, letting go of the guard, letting grim catch him with his claws. Ares repeated this over and over again until no guards were left. He began to approach Masquerade, lighting sword in hand. Masquerade turned around, a short metal pole in one hand, a fire sword in the other. "Are you ready for the fire works?" Masquerade questioned "There won't be any fire works!" Ares snapped back. He rushed toward Masquerade as their blades clashed.

 **Okay, maybe not time for the "oh no toothless!" Moment, but we're getting there! Now concerning the new character Olivia, of course she will turn out to be Ares' girlfriend! That's obvious, but she won't automatically become his girlfriend, that'll be in the next one, and also, a big thank you to the 500 people who have read my story! It's only been a month and a half, and half a thousand people have read my story! Thank you very much and I'll see you on the next chapter! P. S. Even if only in reality only a hundred people have read my story, I'm still glad they read it over and over again! Hopefully get some reviews! Goldie out!**


	9. Authors note

**Okay, so this is just a little authors note. I've been reading more stories about httyd to get some ideas turning for more AD installments, and a whole bunch of them have characters who have visions, magic, and stuff like that. While I do like the concept of using visions to tell different stories, I don't believe it is necessary for the** ** _characters_** **to have visions. The reason I feel this way is, every time a character has a vision of something, that means that another subplot has to be added to the story to explain why the heck the character had it in the first place. And magic, While I may use it in future works, it won't be so commonly used. These two things have become so overused, it's hard to use them in a way that's not cliche and doesn't bloat the plot. Now before you go off calling me a hipikrit (sorry if that's misspelled!) let me explain that I did that so that we could watch Ares' reaction to seeng his own mother... Murdered... Yes this story is dark! I know! And really put some emotional background to Ares' character. So anyway, just don't expect a ton of magic, or characters having visions. (But do expect some visions at the beginning!) Goldie out!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I do not own httyd, only the characters I create**

Berk harbor, before Ares reached the watchtower

Hiccup was extremely stressed. He had to make sure that everyone could get to their boat safely and also make sure none of Masquerade's thugs got onto the boats as well. Olivia was walking up and down the harbor, making sure no one was shoved into the water or no child was trampled by the panicked adults. After making sure all the wounded and children had been safely escorted to their boat, she noticed that someone was missing, the tall cloaked man she had seen in the hospital. She proceeded to tell Hiccup who was not in the least bit surprised at the disappearance of his friend. "Go check the hospital." Olivia obeyed and set off for the hospital. Once she arrived, she saw that The man was not there. "Great." She mumbled to herself. This small noise, woke up a dragon. And it was a night fury. When Olivia noticed that the dragon alpha had not been moved, she began to wonder if in the middle of all the panicked Vikings, if hiccup had forgotten his dragon. The dragon launched off the wooded platform he had been on and landed right in front of Olivia. He nodded his head towards the door and she followed him out.

Watchtower, present

Ares and Masquerade were in a blade lock. Ares threw a punch to the side of Masquerade's face to end the blade lock and succeeded in doing so. Masquerade staggered back, blood clearly stained on the ripped mask he was wearing. "You done yet?" Ares questioned. Masquerade just looked at him and whistled. Two large wolves came running up the staircase than ran through the tower. They came beside Masquerade, panting slightly, "Go get 'em!" The dogs ran towards Ares, who pushed one out of the way but was caught by the other one. The wolf was on top of him, trying to bight his chest and neck. "Ares, Ares, Ares, you almost made me miss the fireworks! But don't worry, I came prepared!" Masquerade held the metal bar in his had and was about to strike a large drum, which would have attracted the very hostile dragons to the boats, and they would have burnt the boats, with everyone aboard. And he did.

The sound echoed across the island. And the sound succeeded in getting the dragons attention. Ares could see a large cloud of dragons heading towards the harbor. But suddenly, a large rumble came over the island, followed by a hush. A loud flapping sound could be heard for miles. A massive dragon silhouette passed over the watchtower, followed by a roar. "Good boy." Ares whispered. "Oh well." Masquerade said but was suddenly knocked off his feet by a soft plasma blast. Toothless flew into the watchtower with Olivia on his back. Ares was then able to throw the wolf off of him and got up. "Who are you?" Ares asked the woman "Olivia." She answered. Olivia then noticed that Masquerade was about to charge Ares. "Watch out!" Ares then grabbed the hand that held the knife and lifted Masquerade off the ground. Olivia then proceeded to kick him in the stomach. Ares then snatched the knife out of his hand and crushed it in his hand. "You two make a good team! But I'm afraid that teamwork won't stop this." Masquerade stated sounding almost overjoyed. "What do you mean?" Olivia snarled. Ares knew that she was angry, but didn't know why, so he gently put his hand on her shoulder. "You don't think I'd risk losing Berk in a fistfight with Ares? You need a strategy... You need a.. A plan B! You thought I was the last obstacle? No.. No... They are!" This immediately caught Ares' attention. "What did you do?" Ares asked. "I took all the dragons on this rock and turned them against one another.. They haven't been hunting you! They've been slaying each other! And now that you have dealt with me you can go.. Save the living, and bury the dead! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ares and Olivia looked to where Grim had flown. They saw large explosions. Grim had used his fire. Ares quickly got on top of Toothless and prepared to fly off before Olivia came up to him and posted her objections. "You are not going out there alone." Ares reached his hand out to her and helped her climb onto Toothless' back.

They flew to the where the explosions had been and saw that Grim was battling the other dragons. "I need to get to him." Ares said. "Why? He's doing a fine job of blasting the dragons out of the sky." Olivia responded. "Look there." Ares responded. Olivia turned to look and saw that while Grim was doing a good job of managing the dragons who came from the front and right side of him, he was receiving heavy injuries from the left side which was where he was blind. Ares looked down with dread, "I'll have to jump." "No you're not! You'll hit the ground and die!" Ares then turned towards Olivia, "I need you to fly Toothless back to the harbor." Olivia looked at him with a concerned face as he was preparing to jump. "Please don't die." She said in almost a whisper. "I'll try my best!" He said jokingly as he launched off the dragon. Once his cloak caught wind, it transformed into massive wings. Olivia watched all of this, then looked at Toothless who was also looking at her. "We're not leaving him are we?" Olivia questioned already knowing the answer. Toothless had his eyelids half closed and shook his head no.

Ares noticed the unsteady flight pattern that he had and looked to his wings. The right one had a few rips in it. "From that explosion probably." Ares said to himself. Realizing he would have to land soon, Ares decided to land on one of the dragons, then leap or glide to another. He continued this pattern, oftentimes a dragon or two would try to snap at his feet. Eventually he was in reach of Grim, he saw him firing as soft as he could at other dragons. Not so hard that it would kill them, but so much to knock them out of the sky. Ares leapt towards Grim's back, upon making contact Grim began to shake violently. Ares was doing his best to hang on and not fall off, "It's me Grim!" Ares yelled sounding a little queasy. Grim stopped and turned his head back to get a good look at his stowaway. Ares looked at him and noticed his face. His bottom teeth were the only ones showing and it was only the front ones. His eyes were also a bit bigger than most other Red Deaths. Grim gave Ares a large lick, indicating he had been very happy to see him. "Good to see you too." Ares mumbled to himself as he climbed to the top of his dragon. "Let's knock them out of the sky." Once Grim heard this, he dove extremely low to the ground, his massive claws nearly scraping the ground below. They saw the monstrous hoard of dragons heading towards them. Grim began to fire a large, yet cool stream of fire towards the dragons, knocking large amounts of dragons down, luckily they were also low to the ground, so the impact of the fall plus the the stream of fire had only knocked them out. Grim looked to his rider for approval, Ares put a thumbs up. Suddenly, there was a large, high pitched, screech in the air. "She didn't go to the harbor, did she buddy?" Ares questioned his large companion. The pair looked at the cloud of dragons, and their eyes were met with a blue flash of light hitting the ground, sending dragons flying to the ground beneath them. In the midst of the blue glow, a black silhouette with several blue dots on it hurtled past, sending a slight breeze through the air. "Nice of you to join the party, I thought you were busy looking after the boats!" Ares yelled. As the night fury and his rider came into view, Hiccup responded. "What, who? Me? No way I'd miss seeing you trying to do our job, isn't that right bud?" The nigh fury nodded his head playfully as Hiccup proceeded to scratch under his chin. "Where's Olivia?" Ares questioned. "She's guarding Masquerade." Hiccup replied. Suddenly, a large noise brought the group back to reality, as they saw what looked to be thousands of dragons headed towards them.

Olivia's POV

They're never gonna be able to knock out that many dragons, not unless they have something to simultaneously knock each one of them out!

Third person POV

Olivia's eyes then lit up, she looked at the tied up Masquerade. More specifically, the hand in which he wore his knock out glove. "Gotcha..."

 **This was the MOST action packed chapter I have ever written! Btw, sorry about the wait, had a really busy schedule and didn't have a whole ton of time to write! So thank you all, hope this was worth the wait and I will se you next time! Goldie Out!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I do not own htty, I only own Ares, Masquerade,** Grim, **and Olivia**

Ares and Hiccup were extremely overcome with stress. They had to stop the dragons from getting to the harbor where the ships were still, being loaded with passengers. But they also had to make sure that they didn't kill them while trying to subdue them. Suddenly, as though it seemed the hoard of dragons had ceased their hostility, they began to nip and snap at each other. These then led to them taking each other down. Each one attempting to kill the other. Hiccup was watching his dragon's reaction to the massacre, and could tell he was desperate. A thought entered Hiccup's mind, one he knew his dragon might reject. "Buddy, I know you don't like using it, but in this case... Try using your ability to control them." Toothless looked around, desperate to find a different solution. He had always hated his ability to control others with just a thought, it was, in fact, the reason he had killed Hiccup's father. "Please bud." Hiccup said to him. Toothless finally agreed and a vibrating noise then began to hum. It continued to get louder as Toothless' eyes got thinner. Finally, the noise was so loud, nothing could be heard over it, Hiccup put his hands over his ears, as did Olivia, but Grim continued to soar through the air with his mind untouched and Ares continued standing on his back, blade ignited, cloak waving in the air, standing completely still.

The noise finally stopped as Toothless' collapsed on the ground gasping and coughing, the other dragons followed suit and were knocked out for a short time. Ares looked over to where Olivia was standing and saw she was in position of Masquerade's knock out glove. She started to signal him over, waving towards herself. Ares immediately flew over, questioning what she was doing with it, "How did Masquerade get this thing to work?" She asked. "I believe he heated it up to turn the toxin into fumes."Ares responded. "Can't one of you throw it up in the air and shoot fire at it to turn it into one massive cloud of knock out gas?" Olivia questioned "I'm pretty sure that spreading out the toxin would also thin it out. It'll probably just weaken them." Ares responded "Well, it looks Like Toothless' mind warp might have already chiseled away at their resolve, maybe if you hit them with this, AND, another powerful mind warp, you could get them to pass out?" Olivia stated with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. "That might work." Ares responded, not telling her that there might be a chance that Ares and Grim will pass out immediately due to the amount of toxin they would experience. "Good thinking!" He said, he turned to leave, until he felt himself being embraced by a hug. He turned his head to see that she was hugging him. She was utterly terrible at it, but still, Ares felt warm. He had never felt this, not even when spending time with Grim. "Thank you." He said softly.

He got back on Grim and flew towards Hiccup. He found the duo sitting in the grass, next to the stirring mountain of dragons. Once Ares was in communication range of them, he began to speak, "Hiccup, does Toothless have another powerful mind warp in him?" Ares asked. "I don't thi-" Hiccup started, but was interrupted by Toothless, who insisted that he did. Hiccup got up and gave the night fury a very concerned look. After a few seconds, he turned to face Ares and nodded. Toothless then looked to Grim and gave a slight nod to him, the red death bowed his head in respect. The hoard of dragons had once again launched into the air, and now we're going after Ares. Grim shot up through the air, going as fast as his two Titan wings would allow him. They kept rocketing upward, not taking even a second to rest. Ares could feel the sharp cold in the air, every second it was getting colder, and colder. Even though he was wearing a helmet, he could feel the wind hitting him, he began to hear a noise, Toothless had begun to use his mind warp. As the wind blew harder, the noise got louder. The gusts had become so harsh, that Ares' cloak was desperately, and harshly tearing through the air. His hood had also given way, to show that he was wearing a complete silver like helmet, free of emotion but not of scars and scrapes. The noise had also gotten massively louder too. The noise had become like the wind, it was all you could hear. The noise was obviously taking an effect on the dragon hoard. They now looked distracted, there eyelids and bodies had begun to twitch. Knowing all of this, Ares released one word, "Now." The rest was a blur for Olivia, she saw a green explosion above her, then she saw what looked like a massive, dark red mass falling from the sky followed by others of smaller sizes. She was then grabbed and takes by what looked like a black mass with vibrant green eyes. They began to glide off the watchtower when it appeared to have been crushed by the massive red behemoth, but ended up tumbling out of the sky and falling to the ground on top of the black animal. She got up, and for a moment, was puzzled, but these feelings of confusion were soon replaced with feelings of sheer dread, and desperate hope. She squirmed out of an unconscious Toothless' grasp. She turned to see a pile of rubble, and somehow it was on fire. She ran in a panic towards the pile of rubble and began to dig around. After a few minutes, her heart sank as she realized no one could survive having a red death fall on them, be set on fire, and have an entire tower, made out of stone fall on them. She was attempting to hold back the tears, she looked back at Hiccup who had managed to keep a straight face, but when she looked in his eyes she saw only hopelessness. The tears were becoming too much for her, and she let two roll down her face.

She was startled to hear something moving and she withdrew a hidden sword, she turned to the left and saw Ares, or who she thought looked like him. His figure was hidden in the shadows and he began to walk away into the night. She ran after the man, but found that he had just vanished. She was about to turn back, but when she looked back, she saw him, sitting right in front of her. "Ares?" Olivia asked. "Yes?" He asked, a sweet tone in his voice. "We're you planning to leave?" She asked him, playfulness in her voice, almost disregarding what had just transpired. "Maybe." He said quietly. "You were going to leave Grim here? He could be injured!" "He looks fine to me." Ares responded, beginning to point. She turned around to see that Grim was standing up, looking as energetic as ever. She then noticed Astrid running over to where Hiccup and Toothless were, making sure the dragon was okay and then grabbing her boyfriend by the back and pulling him into a kiss. "Ewwww." Ares playfully and quietly said. "Why should thy have all the fun?" Olivia said with a slightly evil tone in her voice. Ares was confused by this, that was until she grabbed both of his hands and pulling him to his feet. It was then that Olivia noticed two things, how much taller Ares was than her, and his facial features were finally revealed to her. He had dark brown, auburn hair, with slightly pale skin. The thing that struck her as the most unique thing about his face was his burning red eyes. They made her feel comfortable, terrified and happy at the same time. She gave him a very visible smirk. Ares rolled his eyes, grabbed her gently by the back and pulled her forward into a kiss.

Grim was sitting next to Toothless who was also watching his rider with his female companion making out. "I do not understand why they do that." Toothless said. "Well that's because you don't have a girlfriend!" Grim playfully answered, "Oh, and you do?" Toothless responded back, playfulness evident in his voice too. "No..." Grim said with fake sadness in his voice. They continued to watch their riders and their lovers. Ares couldn't be happier, that warm feeling he had returned, but times ten. Hiccup and Astrid had pulled away from each other but we're still at each other's side. They looked at "Aww." Astrid said. "They know each other for about a day and they skip the dates, have the life and death experience, and now they're kissing? That was fast." Astrid quickly gave him an elbow in the side, "Was it really any different for you and me?" "Well, actuall-" Hiccup started, but was interrupted by a shushing Astrid. Olivia and Ares slowly separated, they began to walk at each other's side through the night. Ares knelt down to a pile of ashes and found his helmet lying in them. After picking it up and brushing it off, Olivia knelt next to him and asked, "Why do you wear that?" "Why do you ask?" Ares questioned. "Honestly, it's a little creepy." Olivia answered. "That's the point." Ares responded. "I want one." Olivia said quickly and subtly as she proceeded to quickly snatch the helmet out of his hands and run off with it, once the couple ran by Hiccup and Astrid, the two quickly joined in. Ares was much like a large tower among them, he was also much faster than them, and would have beaten them several times over, if not for the fact he let them beat him. They continued this game until the sun came up and all fell asleep except Ares and Grim. The two retreated to the caves under Berk, where Ares discussed plans for the future. "So I guess we are permanently staying?" Ares asked, talking to no one in particular. "And I guess I now have a girlfriend." "I'm definitely NOT making a helmet and cloak for her." This caught Grim's attention as his head perked up and he gave him a "really?" "I'm not!" Ares said back, the state of his voice made it obvious that he was lying. "Hey Grim, get some spare dark purple cloth out of the trunk would you?" Grim then clumsily, and Ares thought to himself, "Smooth, smooth..."

To be continued...

Ares and the Dragons

 **Oh my gosh! Ares almost died! Actually, no he didn't even come close, Grim just formed an egg around him with his wings, so no. I apologize to the people who don't like the endings where the hero is said to be dead, but comes back to life after everyone gives up hope, it really has been cliched these days, but a huge thanks to everyone who read, reviews and favorited my story! I will continue this in a mini series called "They need a monster" and I will also be doing some fnaf too! (No smut, no lemons or anything like that!) yes, there will be some fnaf. Also, updates on the mini series will only get darker, (But not too dark!) so, I shall see you guys, when I release the dates on the new books. So until then...**

 ** _Goldie Out!_**


End file.
